


The World Only You Can See (Fran Bow AU)

by PossiblyAwesomeAO3



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fran bow - Freeform, Gen, aunt louise is a thing, danny boy's insane, don't judge me i just really love this game and i really love these two so, is phil a ghost, is phil a hallucination, only the fanfiction gods truly know, phil's taking the place of a cat, young Phil, young dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyAwesomeAO3/pseuds/PossiblyAwesomeAO3
Summary: "Have you seen my friend?"Daniel Howell would be just like any other twelve-year-old boy, if it weren't for the fact that there's a demon chasing him. A demon no one else can see. The only way out is to find his best friend. His only friend. A boy named Phil Lester...Who no one else can see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yep. 
> 
> i like this game and i like these nerds. don't judge me. 
> 
> Fran Bow is owned by KillMonday Games. Please don't sue me.

_ Everything’s fine… _

_ I am fine.  _

_ I’m at my house. I see my parents. They look happy. They tell me that it’s the first snow day of the year. They say I should go outside and play.  _

_ My mother bundles me up in multiple layers and tells me to be back by dinner.  _

_ The snow is cold. It sticks to my jacket and my mittens, little white specks against black, like stars in the sky. I am like a universe.  _

_ I look up from building a snowman to see a boy at the edge of a forest. He has hair like me, but it’s darker. Dark like the deepest night. His skin almost blends in with the snow. His eyes are the brightest blue. He has no coat.  _

_ I walk over to him and ask him if he’s cold. He says no. I tell him he’s like a superhero, since he is fine when my nose is turning red. He smiles.  _

_ I tell him my name. I tell him that I live in the house just beyond the trees. He says his name is Phil Lester. He doesn’t tell me where he lives.  _

_ Phil Lester is my best friend. My only friend.  _

_ It’s Friday night. My parents have to go to a dinner. My aunt Louise takes care of me. We play board games. I tell her about Phil. She says he sounds nice, says it’s good I’ve made a friend. I take her outside to meet him. He is there. He smiles. He says hello. _

_ She does not see him. _

_ It’s Monday night. Close to midnight. I sneak outside to play with Phil in the snow. We are having a snowball fight, and the only light is the light from my porch. Something feels real bad. I stop when I see something.  _

_ A scary thing stands on my porch, blocking the light. It looks like an animal skull with a human body made of shadows. I am scared. Phil tells it to go away. It disappears.  _

_ Phil says it might be dangerous out here. He promises he’ll play tomorrow. _

_ I have too many nightmares. I want to be with my parents. The hallway is dark except for the light coming from my parents room.  _

_ I call for them. They do not reply.  _

_ I go closer. And closer.  _

_ I go into their room. There is red. Mommy 's arms and head are in the wrong place. Dad is in two. There is so much red. There is a knife on the floor. There is red in my eyes. The skull man is back in the window. There is red dripping down his face. I am scared.  _

_ I run to the backyard. Phil is there. I tell him what happened. He tells me to run.  _

_ He is behind me as we run through trees. The red is gone from my eyes. Water replaces the red. He tells me I’ll be okay. I want to believe him. I don’t believe him.  _

_ It is morning. The water has dried on my cheeks. I am tired, so very tired. Phil tells me I have to keep going. I tell him I can’t. I hear footsteps. Phil looks scared. Phil hides behind a tree. I fall down in the snow, and close my eyes.  _

_ I am being carried by someone. I open my eyes just a bit, and I see Phil. He is still behind the tree. The someone is taking me away. I am too tired to resist. Phil looks worried. I reach for him. I say his name. I am too quiet. _

_ I fall asleep.  _

 

***

 

I sat up, feeling the itchy fabric of the bed underneath me. I was back in the doctor’s office, the dull tan walls feeling like they were closing in. I hated this room. I hated everything about this procedure. 

“How’re you feeling, Dan?” The doctor asked, looking at me from behind his glasses. He clicked a pen into place, ready to write down everything I say to try and solve the puzzle that was my mind. 

I sighed, knowing that if I didn’t answer, it would just mean more of this. More pills, more tests, more solitary confinement (not that that last one was all that bad). I thought for a few seconds.

“I feel like I’m dying. Why do you keep making me do this?” 

“I’m trying to help you, Dan.” He said. “Help you by fixing what’s wrong.” 

“My parents are dead.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. “That’s what’s wrong.” 

“Oh, you poor thing.” The doctor said, as if I was a helpless baby. “Don’t worry, I’m here to help you feel better.” 

“Better? Than let me go. That would be better.” 

“You shouldn’t tell me how to do my job.” He said, and set down his clipboard. “Anyways, I have a gift for you, Dan.” 

This spiked my interest. I’d never gotten a gift before, at least not in this place. “Really? What is it?” 

“There’s a small satchel on my desk. It’s from your aunt Louise. Take it.” 

I stood, walking over to the side of the desk, where I could see the small black satchel. I stopped for a moment when I realized that I recognized it, after seeing it a thousand times before. 

“This was my father’s.” I said, keeping my voice low. 

“There is a note inside, written to you.” The doctor said, not seeming to pay too much attention to me. He was back to scribbling away at the clipboard. Probably prescribing another three hundred medicines for me, the boy who no one can figure out. 

I turned back to the bag, opening up the silver zipper. There was a folded piece of paper inside. I took it out, opening it up and smoothing it out to see curly black ink.

_ My Dearest Daniel,  _

_ Here is your father’s old bag. I remember how much you liked to play with it when you were younger, and I thought you might enjoy something from home.  _

_ When I was thinking of you, I was thinking how it might be good for you to EXAMINE objects and COMBINE them with others. Any exercise your brain can get may do you a lot of good, and I hope it helps your condition as you go on.  _

_ I hope you are able to give this bag a good USE. Never forget that creativity is the most effective tool at your side. I will be at the hospital to pick you up the second the doctor writes me telling me that you are free to go, I promise. You will never be alone in the world. _

_ Love,  _

_ Aunt Louise _

“She is worried about you.” The doctor said, giving me a concerned look. 

I folded the piece of paper back up, putting it back in the bag. “Well, I’d be worried too.” 

The doctor pressed his lips together, clearly noticing the tone behind my voice. “Well, Dan, I have some news. We’re going to be trying a new kind of medicine with you.” 

“Again?” I asked. “You just started me on a new one two weeks ago!” 

“Yes, and we’re not seeing any changes.” He said. 

“I don’t know why you’re trying.” I said. “I’m _fine_. My brain is _fine_. I don’t want any more medicine.” 

“Dan, please. We are trying to help you. The medicine is called Duotine, it’s been successful with many of our patients who were deemed incurable before.”

I noticed he never responded to what I had said about my brain. No one ever seems to. I’ve tried to tell them before. I’m not crazy. It’s not my fault the shadow demon who killed my parents followed me here, but it doesn’t matter if they don’t believe me. He can’t find me as long as I can hide.

They won’t let me hide if I don’t comply. They’ll come for me, open the doors and pull back the curtains, leave me out in the open where he can get me. Sometimes, if I scream loud enough, they’ll pin my arms behind my back and lock me away for the night. 

But if I comply, they let me hide where I want to, with my arms free.

“Okay. I’ll try it.” I said. 

“Thank you, Dan.” The doctor said, his frown back to a sort of half-smile. “Nurse!”

The door to the office opened, and one of the nurses walked in, carrying a tray. A small jar filled with little red pills sat on top. I wondered how many of those I’d need to put me to sleep forever. Maybe then the demon would stop chasing me. 

“Anything new today, Doctor?” She asked, her voice high pitched and falsely perky. 

“No. Same visions as before.” The doctor said. 

“Oh, I see.” She said.

She set down the tray, shaking a single red pill out of the jar, and held it out to me.

“Here, Dan. Take your medicine.” 

When I first came to the hospital, they’d have to get about eight nurses to hold me down to get me to take my pills. Now, I was used to it. I took the pill from her hand, unceremoniously popping it in my mouth and swallowing it. Like a piece of candy. 

Almost instantly, the room started swimming. I gripped the desk, recognizing the feeling from the many times the doctor had to put me to sleep to run tests.

“I don’t feel good…” I mumbled, trying to keep from closing my eyes. 

Suddenly, the entire room changed. The nurse and the doctor disappeared, replaced with two bloody corpses on the ground. Blood soaked through the ceiling down the walls. It felt like my vision was shrouded in red. I could hear a woman scream, a loud, ear-piercing, blood-curdling screech that chilled me through the bone.

Something appeared behind me, a dark shadow with glowing white eyes. I screamed, jumping away from it, but it followed me. It reached out for me, it’s hand almost touching my arm.

Everything went dark, and the last thing I remember was the feeling of falling.

 

\--

 

_ I am asleep. I can hear voices.  _

_ “Beware, Dan Howell.” One says. The voice is low and dark. It sounds ominous. I don’t like it.  _

_ “If you leave the house of madness, I will hunt you down. I will catch you. I will bring you back to insanity…”  _

_ There is laughter. It is high and cold. I know who it is. I don’t reply. I can’t reply. I want to go home.  _

_ “Dan! Dan, please, wake up!”  _

_ It’s a different voice. It’s Phil. I want to open my eyes, to say hello, to ask him for help. I can’t.  _

_ He shakes me. “Dan, please! You have to listen! The medicine will help you escape! Come find me, I’ll help you! I’ll be waiting for you in the forest!” _

_ Phil hugs my arm. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”  _   
_  
Phil is gone. I am trapped in the darkness. _

_ Alone. _


End file.
